Dating 101
by SleepingDove
Summary: Ryoma goes on his first date and everyone is around to help.


the usual goes here...not mine...not yours...yadda yadda ya...

* * *

Chapter 1:**  
**

**It** wasn't the first time. It probably wouldn't be the last. Ryoma was being blind to anything that didn't relate to tennis. So it was to no one's surprise when Ryoma did not notice the large number of girls that began to chase him in his second year at Seigaku.

Momoshiro-senpai had tried to tell him once when a large crowd of girls had come to watch Ryoma's match against Momo-sempai, but the young prodigy had been too busy looking over at his newly strung racket to really take notice. After trying two more time, Momoshiro had given up and took up sighing every time another girl screamed "Ryoma-sama!".

No one in the tennis club had been surprised by the growth in Ryoma's popularity. Ryoma, who had been the shortest tennis player in his freshmen year, shot up over the summer to a height of 5'7". Still short, but tall compared to his previous height. It had been an accomplishment that Ryoma had been very proud of and frequently reminded his sempais, Momoshiro and Kaido, who both had barely grown over the summer, of this achievement. With his brain, looks, and height, Ryoma was taking over the 'prince' spot that had been left open when Tezuka had left.

While he wasn't the pretty boy that left girls gasping for breath, Ryoma was a presence that screamed "Notice ME!" His "I don't care" attitude combined with his golden eyes that seem to see everything was a pull that no one could refuse. But the most attractive feature about Ryoma was that he had never had a girlfriend and thereby making himself ultimate jackpot for girls. A boy who had never dated was rare and a boy who looked as good as Ryoma who had never dated was more that rare...it was unfound.

But Ryoma was blind to himself and others. He never noticed the girls that giggled whenever he walked by nor did he noticed how girls blushed whenever he happened to notice them. But the part that bother Momo the most, and therefore the part that Momoshiro tried to get Ryoma to notice the most, was the love letters that overflowed Ryoma's shoebox.

Ryoma did not understand that concept of love letters and therefore most were dumped in the trash at the end of the day. He did not realized that these letter were confessions from girls that wanted him to notice them nor did he get that girl actually liked him. The only thing that crossed Ryoma's mind whenever he found the colorful envelopes stuffed in his shoebox was, "How annoying."

But then that happened.

Momoshiro had tried to tell him that it would happen. He had warned, screamed, and threaten Ryoma so that he would notice and be prepared, but Ryoma had not listened and now he was in trouble.

Ryoma had just promised a girl to go on a date with her.

How this came to be was baffling. The girl, Kiki, had come up to him asking him about tennis and naturally Ryoma had answered. She was knowledged and that made that conversation flow. Her older brother was a tennis player and she was just starting to play. She had come asking him if she could play him one day. He had said yes. Then she began asking simple question where all he had to do was say yes. Then all of the sudden she had stood up and yelled.

"It's a DATE!"

At first, Ryoma was not sure what had happened and just allowed the girl to smile in triumph at other girls around the table, then reality came crashing down and Ryoma was forced to face what had happened.

"WHAT!"

Ryoma quickly stood and glared at the girl in front of him.

"You just promised to go on a date with me, Ryoma-sama"

Ryoma blinked then sighed. There was no point in arguing. He had learned from Sakuno that arguing with girls only led to crying and yelling on the girl part. He sighed again and sat.

"Whatever."

"Ryoma-sama, I'll meet you at the front gate at the mall around noon this sunday."

"Whatever."

Ryoma got up from his seat and walked out leaving giggling girls and crying girls all behind.

Later in the afternoon, the news of the date was all over the school and girls and boys were running in and out of Ryoma's classroom trying to confirm the truth about the date. When school had ended and Ryoma was packing to go to the courts to play, Momo ran in a huge grin on his face.

"So. I heard you got yourself a date. Ahhh...to be so young again."

Ryoma ignored in sempai and walked out of the classroom. But Momo wasn't deterred and continued to bug his underclassman about the date.

"So this girl you're gonna go out with, I heard her older brother goes to Seigaku High. He's apparently a good friend of Oishi. She's smart, pretty, and I hear she's pretty good in tennis too."

Momoshiro looked down to check if Ryoma was listening only to find him looking off into the distance.

Momo gave up as the entered the changing room. There were players already in there and when Ryoma entered all noise came to a stop. One new regular looked at Ryoma and ventured to question him.

"Um...Ryoma-san, is it true you're going on a date with Kiki-san?"

Ryoma looked up from putting on his pants.

"Whatever."

Then quickly grabbing his racket, Ryoma left the room. The rest of the players looked at the tall senior who was also changing.

"Shouldn't you guys be warming up instead of worrying about Ryoma's love life?"

Momo said as he grabbed his jacket and racket and walked out. And as he passed the doorway, the sound of, "HAI CAPTAIN!" put a smile on his lips.

Halfway through the practice match on against another regular, Ryoma's concentration was broken by a high pitched yelling by a very familiar voice.

"CHIBI! OCHIBI! chibichibichibi! You have a date!"

Ryoma lifted his trademark hat a little to see who would be screeching so loudly, only to be engulfed by a hyper senpai who, to his knowledge, left last year.

"Eiji-senpai, I can't breathe!"

Ryoma pulled away from the crying senpai and tried to regain his breath.

"Chibi! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend! Chibi!"

Eiji grabbed the young player and began shaking him at a impossible speed all the while crying about how 'Chibi' had betrayed him.

"Oi...Eiji, you're killing him."

Oishi gently pulled the crying acrobatic player from Ryoma while apologizing about Eiji's behavior.

"Eiji found about your date late in the afternoon he's been like this since then. I think everyone was in shock and so we came to see if it was true."

Oishi explained the sudden appearance of the ex-regulars. Behind him an ever-smiling Fuji waved his hand while a blushing Taka tried to hide behind the smaller figure. Far in the distance a reluctant looking Tezuka was quietly conversing with Momo.

Ryoma looked at the faces once more trying to figure out why this was so important to them and sighed.

"Mada mada dane."

Turning around he plucked a ball from the ground planning to return the game that had been rudely interrupted.

"Ryoma-san, we're very interested in how this came to be. If you're not willing to tell us directly, there are other ways we can get it.

Ryoma froze. He would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that had given him nightmares as a freshman. Ryoma turned to be greeted by the ex-torturer of Seigaku: Inui.

Ryoma looked to see where this senpai had popped up from. Finding no answer, he turned back to the daunting figure and sighed.

He saw none of the poison that had haunted his first year as a freshman, but the threat of one appearing was there and that was enough to convince Ryoma to tell them his story.

By the time he was done, the whole tennis club was surrounding him to find out how Ryoma got into to this mess.

"So that's how it is."

Ryoma looked at the serious faces around him. Then a giggle was heard from Eiji. It grew louder and louder and soon the whole court was filled with teens laughing at Ryoma's expense.

"Chibi! We told you! You should pay more attention to what other people say! hahaha! This is what happens when you don't listen to your senpais!"

Eiji was rolling on the ground laughing his heart out, while Oishi was trying to get him to stop while laughing himself. Fuji gently laughed behind his hand while Takashi held on to Momo, who was crying because he was laughing so hard, to stop himself from falling backwards from laughing so hard. Even Kaido had a hard time covering his mirth.

The only person not laughing was the ex-captin. Tezuka looked at Ryomo with a strange glint and Ryoma recognize immediately. It was humor. The captin was finding the situation that Ryoma was in VERY funny, but his dignity would never allow him to laugh.

Ryoma grumbled and turned to leave the court.

"Laugh if you want to."

Ryoma grumbled to Tezuka as he passed him.

"I wouldn't."

Tezuka answered back. Ryoma looked back at him to show his thanks only to find the ex-Captain smiling with sick joy.

From across the court, Eiji finally got a hold of his laughter and called to Ryoma.

"CHIBI!"

Ryoma paused and turned to look at the feline like figure.

"Ano...Do you even know how to date?"

There was worry laced with unfinished laughter in that question.

"Mada mada..."

Ryoma paused. Was he supposed to do something different?

He looked at Momo-senpai and shrugged.

"What's there to know?"

The whole court suddenly became silent.

Ryoma looked around in confusion. Trying to figure out what he had said.

"Ano...Chibi...you're not going to just take her to eat burger and ditch her...are you?"

Ryoma had been planning to do just that. But the looks from his teammates and senpai-tachi told him that wasn't a good idea.

"Ryoma-kun...the girl your going on the date with...I wouldn't disappoint her if I were you...Her brother...hmmmmmmm...how should I put this..."

Oishi racked in his brain to describe the girl's brother in a way that would register correctly in Ryoma's brain.

"He's like Fuji when Fuji's having a bad day: Psychopathic"

Eiji finished Oishi's thought. Fuji looked to his side and smiled, silently promising slow torture later.

Oishi noticing this quickly tried to make amends.

"Ah...Fuji...he didn't mean it like that...haha..."

Fuji gave his best smile and said nothing. Eiji would punished.

Ryoma began thinking. Another Fuji senpai. He shivered. No, it's best not to crossed Kiki's older brother, whoever it maybe. While Ryoma is afraid of only a handful of things, Fuji stood at the very top. While as a tennis player, Fuji wasn't intimidating, as a person, Fuji was a freakish enigma. Fuji was what kept little kids tucked in bed at night, because they are afraid what might happen if they left the sanctuary of the bed.

No. Ryoma did not want to cross Fuji and if this older brother was anything like Fuji, Ryoma did not want to cross him either. He liked his life just the way it is. He didn't want it disturbed and a way to keep his peace was to make sure the girl he would be going out on the date with stays happy.

"Eiji-senpai. What am I suppose to do on a date?"

Eiji smiled and looked at his friends. They all the same thought: "This was going to be fun."

Tezuka shook his head, pitying the young prodigy. If he survived this ordeal, Ryoma would become the strongest pillar in Seigaku.

"We have five days to prepare. We will start today and use maximum amount of time possible to get you ready."

Inui began calculating out each activity while Eiji bounced up and down shouting out ideas.

Ryoma sighed and packed his racket and went to stand by Momo-senpai who was busy yelling at the club members.

"Momo-senpai."

Momo looked sympathetically at the second year.

"Ryoma, I wish you luck"

Ryoma sighed. That wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"OCHIBI! We're going to go to shopping now! You need clothes!"

Ryoma looked pleadingly at Momo, but he laughed and tugged the second year along. He wasn't about to miss the opportunity to torture the icy prodigy.

Ryoma turned to look at Tezuka, hoping he would drill some sense into his senpai-tachi, but all Tezuka did was walk pass him to join Fuji in his discussion about color.

Ryoma looked to his current teammates, but they refused to meet his eyes and continued packing to go home.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Ryoma gave in.

* * *

Please read and review... 

i had this up earier..but took it down...lol..including this..i'll have three big stories going...updates are slow...sorry!

I have the second chapter almost done...just few more pages...and editing..it should be up soon...hopefully

* * *


End file.
